Total Drama Presents: Total Drag Race
by Tootsie Turner
Summary: Working off community service, Chris is stuck hosting an experimental spin off, "Total Drag Race", a high octane competition where he, Chef, and new comer Willam Visage look to crown "America's Next Drag Superstar" and bestow them with a fantastic prize. Some will love. Some will lose. Only one will win. Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman... win! SYOC Open!


**Greetings gentle-readers! My name is THE Countess, Jessica Strange international celebrity performer (because of that one time I performed in Canada). For quite some time now, I have been a contributor of various OC's for several SYOC fics.**

 **My three most notable characters would be: the Type-A personality, Christopher O'Dare, the Hippie Swamp Rat Robin Sinclair, and my two Drag Queens, Willam Visage and Bella DuBall.**

 **It is the latter two, who have become kind of popular thanks to the writing skills of other authors. It was because of this that I decided to create my own SYOC fic**.

Prologue:

The television springs to life, revealing various shots from previous Total Drama seasons, all accompanied with a vintage, black and white filter. Chris McLean's voice, still as irritating (yet somehow charming) as ever, is heard in voice-over form.

"Charisma."

A shot of Owen appears, dancing naked next to the Screaming Gopher's hot tub.

"Uniqueness."

Jo glares at Dawn for daring to beat her to the beach.

"Nerve".

Courtney breaking through the hotel set pieces, destroying her surroundings in a fiery rage.

"And Talent."

Ella singing a melody, much to the innocent delight of her various woodland friends.

"We've already raised the bar of televised excellence, that there is only one place to go."

A shot of a wrestling ring is flashes on the screen, just in time to capture a large, heavyset individual jumping from the corner and onto another.

"Over. The MOTHERF #$%ng TOP!"

Color explodes back onto the screen. Several more shots flash in quick rhythm. There is a space setting, Chef jumping out of a giant cake COMPLETELY naked, Izzy driving several assumed contestants in a mini-van, and finally and unknown contestant sinking in water as bubbles slowly stop rising to the service.

The scene switches to Chris standing in front of an all too familiar film lot To his left is Chef, scowling as he wears a lavender dress. On his other side is a rather feminine looking individual with long, curly dirty blonde hair, a tight white dress with red cherries printed on it, and matching red pumps.

Chris smiles is trademark pearly whites.

"I'm Chris McLean with Chef Hatchett and new comer judge, Willam Visage. We are here searching for… uh".

Willam pushes past the host, posing like a model on _Deal or No Deal_.

"We are looking for a Drag Queen out there who can live up to the title "America's Next Drag Superstar".

Chris shoots Willam a glare, but pushes past her anyhow.

"Yes. The winner of this competition will win a lifetime supply of makeup, a cruise courtesy of _TD Presents: The Ridonculous Race_ , and a cash prize of $1,000,000 dollars."

As he finishes his sentence Willam, kicks Chris in the shin causing him to fall over. Chef laugh at his friend's misfortune, while the perpetrator stares at the camera.

"What are you waiting for? Send those audition tapes in before some half steppin bitches beat you to it. Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… win!"

 **Well here is that little slice of a prologue. If some of you are confused as to what I'm looking for, I encourage you to take a look at the _RuPaul's Drag Race Wikia_ to see some of the real life queens that have become stars. Also, I will be giving the option to submit Drag Kings, a woman who performs as a man. I will be messaging those who do get in on the type of runway looks they will need to prepare for the coming season. If there are any questions, feel free to message me. There are a total of fourteen spots available. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Basics-**

Drag Name:

Real:

Age: (16-21)

Stereotype:

Drag Style (Pageant, Comedy, Goth, Androginous, etc.):

Ethnicity:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Bio:

How many years have they done Drag?:

 **Appearance-**

Natural Appearance:

Regular clothes (these are out of drag moments):

Height:

Weight:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Relationship?:

If so, What kind?

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Friends:

Enemies:

Fear:

 **Competition stats (1-10; please don't overpower)-**

Acting:

Singing:

Dancing:

Stand-up:

Sewing:

Make-up:

Modeling:

 **Other-**

Challenge Ideas?:

Anything I missed?:

Audition Tape:

 **Also, if you need help with the audition tape, I recommend going to _Youtube_ and watching the "Nina Flowers" or "Tammie Brown" audition tapes from RPDR season 1. Buh-Bye**


End file.
